German Patent Publication No. (DE-OS) 2,950,752 discloses a bursting protection ring in which several layers of fiber materials are wound onto a housing. In order to achieve a high utilization of the elastic characteristics of the fibers for the containment of fragments, the fiber material used contains very little resin matrix material or even none at all. As a result, the fiber material retains its elasticity, whereby it can stretch in response to an impact by a bursting fragment so that the entire kinetic energy can be taken up. However, the known structure has the disadvantage that only that portion of the fiber material zone participates more or less in the energy conversion that was directly exposed to the impact of the fragment. Fibers not directly exposed to the impact only participate minimally in the energy conversion. As a result, a substantial number of fiber layers is required for achieving a high containing efficiency. Such multitude of fiber layers are wound one on top of the other, whereby the containment ring has a substantial weight.